Matt
Matt is a very confused teenage thing who's prone to outbreaks of insanity, whether good or bad. That's all there is to say about that. Physical Appearance Currently favouring a hyaena form. Can shift his sex at will, prefers and identifies as male. So use male pronouns or he won't acknowledge you. His hair is messy and very soft to the touch, bangs about eye level and the back of his hair goes to the middle of his neck where it fades into scruff. He dyes his hair often, normally in bright colours. His eyes are a bluish grey and he wears glasses while reading and playing video games, but otherwise he prefers to have them off. His blood is black and it causes his internal organs and exposed skin to follow suit. He's stopped wearing his wrist cuff on his left arm, his scars have mostly faded and he usually doesn't self-harm. Personality He is introverted in that he gets energy from alone time, but he has a small group he enjoys and loves. While he will party occasionally, he is very shy when communicating with unfamiliar people. Matt is intuitive, and can use this to understand and prepare himself for general events. He has been described as a walking encyclopaedia and will randomly share facts he's learned. Anger is not something he feels often, but when he's actually angry then it's best to leave him be. Hormones can make him off the wall sometimes but for the most part he's pretty chill. He has clinical depression, but he tries not to let it overcome him. Smoking the marijuana helps. He's very insecure and he has issues when it comes to trusting people, especially those he just met. Abilities Matt has been interested in magic and looked into his own powers before but has not gotten far. He can gendershift and it has recently been brought to his awareness that he can also change his species at will. Light has seemed to find an affiliation with him recently, although he is not aware of using any magic yet. He has a psychic ability which projects his unborn brother, Creamsicle, into the environment. This is not something he does consciously, he's always done this since he was about two. This is also the method he uses with and to protect his wings, although this has been present since birth. He also occasionally projects his daemon, Kehinde. As said above, he is very intuitive and normally knows when something is going to happen before it actually happens. History Matt's mother is a lion/cat mix and his father is most likely a jackal. His birthplace is unknown due mostly to the instability of his childhood. There was a lot of moving - at least once a year. Matt had never known any specifics about his life, and never stayed in one place long enough to do so. For all he knew, Matt wasn't his real name. He simply liked it and told people it was his name, and so it was. He has never been close to anyone in his blood family and left his single mother at the age of thirteen, when he had found Terra. Terra had been similar to a mate and a sister for him then, and had been there for him whenever he needed it. Around this time his sex had started to become unstable and instead of being "female" as he had been born, he had been able to shift. Over time he had learned to control this and kept it male as he identified. He had since met with Justin and moved into West Manor with him, Terra, and all of the other residents. Category:Characters Category:Abnormal Mages Category:Dendrian